


Bathroom Bottomed Out

by ProblematicAddict



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, High School, M/M, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicAddict/pseuds/ProblematicAddict
Summary: "Oh, I can think of a few things you could do for me, pretty boy."Phil teased, his tough guy facade wavering as Dan unexpectedly dropped to his knees."W-what are you doing?"





	Bathroom Bottomed Out

Phil leaned his head back and hummed contently.

The cherry smoke rushed from his lungs out between parted lips. He licked at his snake bites tenderly, still being sore from getting them done just last week. 

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine being as far away from this shithole school as possible. The soft sound of dripping water coaxed his eyelids shut. He twirled his electric cigarette between his fingers as he chose a daydream to continue.

His thoughts were shook from his foggy mind as a pink blur darted past him and into an unoccupied stall, filling the once vacant bathroom with the sounds of sobbing and pounding shoes.

Phil contemplated this for a second, confusion etching itself across his features as he leaned off the sinks edge. He looked back to the furthest stall where, when he bent down, he could see black converse curled tightly together and shaking behind the closed door.

Phil stood up and sighed, tucking his electric cancer stick into his flannel pocket. He wandered his way out into the halls. The school was quiet as usual but for a few footsteps that echoed off the crusty tile. The echos were followed by a chain of bastardly laughter, high fives and 'dude bros.' Phil shrugged his jacket back up on his shoulders. He was about to walk away from the whole mess when something caught his eye.

A broken flower crown.

Phil picked up the crushed garment, cradling the broken pedals tenderly as he looked around for the fading footsteps.

They were already gone. He was alone.

Angrily, Phil gathered up the rest of the broken headdress, gliding back into the bathroom. His limp backpack laid slumped against the tile floors.

The bag rattled as Phil punched it open. The sobbing noise hiccuped and turned in favor of quiet sniffles. Whoever had rushed in must've noticed they weren't alone.

Phil rolled his eyes and shuffled around, looking for his tools. He licked his piercings in thought as he rolled his hand around in the bag, feeling for his supplies.

He pulled out a black roll of ductape, setting the flower crown on the edge of the sink. He pieced it apart like a puzzle. Fueled on nothing but rage, he angrily put it all together. The petals crumbled and tore under painted nails. Wires bent and stems snapped. The ductape ripped and screamed as Phil tore it apart with his teeth, his bright blue eyes intent on fixing the damn thing.

When he was done, the entire bathroom was silent. He tossed his tape back into his bag and admired his handiwork in the mirror, holding the garment out in front of him.

Fuck, it looked awful.

The dark black tape stood out amongst the pale pink roses. It was crumpled with the pathetic petals contorting into angled corners that stuck out in thorny directions. Phil rolled his eyes and proceeded to the furthest stall where the stranger laid oddly quiet.

He stuck out a gloved hand as if to knock, but decided in favor to just throw the thing over the stall wall.

"-oof,"

came the quiet response. Phil shifted from foot to foot as he heard the figure stand up and unlock the stall. He almost choked on his own spit as the door quietly swung inwards.

Before him was just about the cutest boy Phil had ever had the pleasure of raking his eyes over. Curly brown locks fell across a freckled canvas of skin, outlining one of his gorgeous brown eyes that starred up at him with a timid smile. From each leaked his runny mascara.

Phil felt a smile tug at his lips as he stared in shock and awe, taking in more of this beautiful stranger. He let his bright blue eyes wander down the pretty pink jumper, down to ripped skinny jeans and black converse. Dan shuffled under Phil's gaze, holding the ruined flower crown in timid hands. Phil glanced back up into those deep brown eyes again. He watched Dan part glossy lips to voice a quiet,

"Thank you."

Phil barely registered what the beautiful stranger just said, instead, just nodded his head dumbly. The boy smiled back and Phil felt his heart fucking explode.

The brunet brushed his curly hair back, looking down again, revealing his other eye. Swollen, purple and puffy. Phil's expression dropped,

"What happened to you." He asked- well, it sounded more like an angry demand to Dan, who flinched back and touched his abused socket gingerly.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine," He laughed it off as he wiped away the remainder of his running mascara. Phil made a quiet promise to kick his attacker's ass later. Dan clicked his tongue, "so..."

Dan swayed back on his tip toes, biting his split lip as he glanced up into Phil's eyes.

"I guess I owe you a favor now, huh?"

Phils eyes widened before he collected his tough punk act, propping himself up against the stall frame. He leaned in close to Dan's face.

"Oh, I can think of a few things you could do for me, _pretty boy._ " He teased, his tough guy facade wavering as Dan unexpectedly dropped to his knees. "W-what are you doing?"

Dan pulled Phil deeper into the stall by his zipper, reaching back and locking the door behind them. He looked back into Phils eyes, Dans own lidded and teasing as he whispered seductively,

"What did you have in mind, _punk?_ " Dan arched an eyebrow, face only glowing a light blush in comparison to Phils, who was red as a tomato.

Phil opened and closed his mouth, words failing him as he stared down at the brown haired beauty. Dan giggled as he twirled his finger around the black zipper, eyebrow raised further in question.

"Y-yes please." Phil squeaked out, mentally cursing himself for being so coy.

Dan, seeming satisfied with Phil's half ass attempt at a request, seductively unzipped the punks zipper. He looped his fingers into the hem of Phil's jeans and teasingly pulled them down nice and slow, never breaking eye contact. He placed a flat palm against a pale thigh, pushing the punk back up against the farther wall.

Phil licked his lips, almost drooling over the display before him. Dan began to kiss up milky white thighs, whispering,

"Do you have a name?" He leaned up over Phils navel, breathing across his pierced bellybutton as he pulled his black shirt up, "or should I just call you ' _daddy_ '?"

Phil breathed heavily, letting out an exasperated, "Phil," He gripped the wall behind him as Dan licked a stripe up his happy trail. "D-do you have one, pretty boy?"

"Dan." He answered bluntly, quickly pulling Phil's boxers down his legs. "Ooh, someone's a natural ginger."

Phil hissed as the cold air hit his cock, but it quickly reveled into a exasperated gasp as he felt Dan's lips against his tip. He felt warm hands grip his thighs, rubbing soft thumbs across the craters in his hips. Dan peppered kisses across his hardening erection before licking a wet stripe up the shaft.

Phil mumbled curses under his breath, his pupils blown wide under shut eyes. Dan took the time to slick his tongue around the underside of his dick, swallowing it in thick portions. Phil fisted a hand in his own raven hair before Dan pulled off completely.

" _Mmn_ , no. Do me." He tilted his head and smirked, Phil slowly reached down and gripped his curly hair firmly, guiding Dan back onto his eager cock, not that he needed guiding.

Dan bobbed his head over his length, moaning around it. Phil practically melted into the vibrations. He leaned his head against the brick behind him, groaning out a list of explicit curses. The brunnet smirked around his cock, swallowing him deeper. Phil bit his own lip in attempt to keep his deep, throaty moans to himself.

Dan could feel Phil getting close as the raven haired punk thrusted into his throat, gargling a curse in his gasping breath. Dan moaned and as much as he wanted to keep going, he pulled off the cock with a wet pop. Phil groaned in frustration, looking down at Dan angrily. Dan only grinned.

"Why'd you stop?" Phil asked, voice shakey but clearly upset with the situation.

Dan stood up and placed timid hands against Phils chin, licking a wet stripe up his pale neck. Phil moved his hands to Dans hips and grinded his pelvis against him, the friction was unholy but just not enough. Dan licked around Phils earlobe, biting the piercing and tugging lightly. He whispered dirty notions into his ear, making Phil impossibly harder.

"Come on, _daddy_. You can do better than that."

As Dan pulled back, he scraped his teeth along Phils jaw, stopping at his chin. He timidly licked Phil's lower lip, just under the chapped skin. Phil took this as an invitation to lean down, connecting their lips in a sloppy and needy embrace. Dan moaned into his mouth as Phil rutted against his thighs, hard and aching. Dan could feel him groping his ass through his jeans.

He allowed the punk to pull them off, lifting him out of the constricting denim and letting his tan legs wrap around the punks waist. Phil held Dans ass, massaging him out of his boxers. He let Dan down to step out, both gasping for breath.

The brunet grinned as he leapt back into Phil's arms, allowing him to grind their erections together. Tongues fought for domonance in the needy embrace.

Dan giggled into the kiss, biting Phils piercings and pulling on them cheekily. Phil moaned at the action before pulling back, gripping Dan's ass tightly.

"Can I?" he asked, voice deep and heavy. He rubbed Dans legs with shakey hands.

"No, I just got naked for you to look," Dan smirked, then grinned and leaned in close, "of course, you spork," Dan rutted against Phil again, sighing into his ear, " _Just fuck me_."

"I don't, I-I don't have a-" Phil started but was silenced by Dan's lips against his, his tongue fighting a losing battle.

"I dont mind, not with you-" He nipped Phil's oversensitive lips, "- _punk_."

Phil eagerly dipped two fingers inside of Dan, making quick work of stretching him. Dan moaned and edged him on, grinding against the ravenette. Phil quickly finished scissoring him. Dan was becoming impatient with how soft Phil was being.

" _Come on_ , stick your dick in me already!" He huffed, rolling his eyes before Phil eased his easy nine inches into him, Dan moaned like a whore.

Dan grunted as Phil waited for him to adjust. Dan gripped pastel yellow nails his shoulders before nodding eagerly, a smile spreading across his face. A look that contorted into a mixture of pain and pleasure. Phil pulled out slowly before bottoming out back in, he moaned out a string of curses, bouncing Dan on his cock steadily.

Dan let out choked moans as Phil used one hand to grip the brunets needy erection. He was stroking it fast and uneasily steady with each of his own thrusts.

" _There_! Oh, fuck me, Phil. Right there." Dan moaned out as the punk hit and especially sensitive spot deep inside the pastel boy.

With the ego boost, he got exceedingly faster, grunting out angry curses as he pounded Dan's ass into oblivion. The pastel looked up with whitewashed eyes, glazed over in ecstasy as he came. Hot and heavy, clenching around Phil as he continued to ram into his overestimated prostate.

Dan let out desperate pleas as Phil orgasmed deep inside him, filling him with his cum. As Dan came down from his high, he met eyes with Phils, a glossy smile smeared across his face. They stayed like that for a while, breathing in one another.

Phil slowly lifted the brunet from his leaking cock, setting him down and allowing him to find his respective garments. Phil laid against the wall a for a while, just watching Dan gather up his clothes, watching his little pastel ass sway with each step. He watched purple brusies in the shape of handprints bloom over curvy, golden hips.

The punk eventually found the energy to slip back into his own boxers, then his pants, then his shoe that fell off. Phil rubbed his temple, an ear splitting migrane began to settle in his skull. Probably from beating it up against the bathroom walls.

Dan walked over, kissing his lips timidly, enjoying the warmth of the metal gauged into the punks skin against his own. Phil smiled and kissed back.

"So, do you need any more favors, say, this friday?" Dan asked innocently. _Oh_ , Phil was going to wipe that shit-eating grin off his face one way or another.

"Yeah, and every day inbetween. Are you free?" He breathed in Dans breath, sharing the air between them.

"Only for you, if you want me to be." Dan fluttered his eyelashes seducingly.

This boy was going to be the death of him.

"I'd like that, Danny boy _._ "


End file.
